La nuit de mes rêves
by Celenelen
Summary: Harry a commis une erreur. Il retrouve Ginny pour la réparer et passer une nuit de rêve en sa compagnie. R, sensualité et amour sont au rendezvous! OS moyen..soyez indulgents cest mon premier complet dont je suis fière...


DISCLAIMER : aucun des fabuleux personnages ne m'appartient, je dois toute la reconnaissance de cet OS à Mme J.K.Rowling. et à Miss Clarkson…et le reste C'EST À MOI :p lol

RAITING : on pourrait dire R (ou M) léger…après vérification...arrosé mettons... Bon d'accord, moins de 15 ans, retournez à vos doudous :P

PAIRING : GW/HP

Bla bla de l'auteure : Suite à l'écoute de la chanson BECAUSE OF YOU de Miss Kelly Clarkson, j'ai eu une petite idée de OS et c'est maintenant que je le vous fait partager SPOILERS HP6 (qui a été modifié pour les bienfaits de la réussite de ce petit OS;) Mais ça n'est pas beaucoup lié à la tune ni au tome 6… c,est juste qu'elle m'a donné l'intro  bonne lecture à toutes et tous… laisser une review si vous apprécier le peu de talent que je crois que j'ai à+ -xxx-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses mains tremblaient.

Son souffle était entrecoupé de sanglots.

Elle courait, tout en s'essuyant du revers de la main, les larmes qui lui bloquaient la vue.

Elle contourna un petit groupe d'élèves qui la regardèrent en chuchotant.

Elle s'en moquait bien. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Peu lui importait à présent. Elle se dirigea tout en haut de la plus haute tour de l'école. Elle parcouru une bonne centaine de marches à vive allure. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au point culminant, qu'elle s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et sécher les quelques larmes qui persistaient à s'écoulées de ses yeux bleus. Elle maugréa contre lui, son unique amour, le pire des idiots, son ange gardien, cette saleté d'ordure, l'élu de son coeur. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester, lui qui avait pu être si attentionné auprès d'elle, et qui, quelques heures plus tard, lui annonçait qu'il la quittait pour son bien, semblait-il. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Quelqu'un ne pouvait blesser si profondément la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, c'était insensé. Elle recommençait à reprendre lentement son souffle; l'air entrant à plein poumon lui faisait voir plus clair. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le fameux moment où Harry lui avait appris qu'ils devaient rompre. Ginny avait alors réagis fort, criant après son seul et véritable amour, lui envoyant une de ces puissante claque à la figure et puis parti en courant en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'en voulait, à présent qu'elle se revoyait faire ces gestes. Elle avait accusé son petit Ryry de tenir plus à Voldemort qu'à elle, ce qui était complètement tordu. Elle savait bien que Harry l'adorait plus que tout. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir agis de la sorte.

Il était à présent dix heure du soir, le couvre feu était largement dépassé, elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer au dortoir, afin de s'expliquer avec Harry et éviter d'avoir une retenue en rencontrant Rusard et son chat Miss teigne. Elle repris complètement ses esprits, pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et commença à descendre les marches pour retourner à la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin, ce qui la mis un peu plus de bonne humeur.

Réglisse rouge, dit Ginny en arrivant devant la grosse dame.

Entrez, répondit celle-ci, un peu irritée vu l'heure qu'il était, mais elle se passa de tous commentaires.

Ginny s'enfila dans le trou que laissait ouvert le portrait. Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle posa son sac à côté d'un des fauteuils près du feu et s'assis dans l'un d'eux.

-Tant pis, ce dit-elle, je m'expliquerai avec Harry demain matin.

Et elle se laissa choir, retirant ses baskettes. Elle défit sa queue de cheval et ébouriffa sa longue tignasse rousse. Les fauteuils avaient la réputation d'être très confortable et c'était bien le cas, pensa-t-elle. Sa tête était appuyée sur le repose-tête légèrement incliné, ses deux longs bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs et les jambes allongés, ses pieds réchauffés par la douce chaleur que répandaient les dernières braises du feu.

Elle repensait à cette soirée qu'elle venait de passer, les yeux fermés. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'une des plus heureuses qu'elle ait vécue, mais elle avait appris quelque chose… Harry était vraiment en amour avec elle, sinon pourquoi aurait-il rompu pour la protéger des griffes des mangemorts et de leur maître? Oui, son petit chéri était fou amoureux. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un descendre des escaliers du dortoir des garçons et s'approcher d'elle dans l'obscurité presque totale des lieux.

Soudain, dans le silence de la nuit, Ginny ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se retourner, deux mains qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien vinrent ce posées sur ses yeux, pour la masquer. Ginny retint un sourire qui perça tout de même le coin de ses lèvres.

Ne crie pas, ce n'est que moi, dit doucement la voix d'Harry Potter.

Je le savais bien, répondit-elle tout aussi délicatement.

Je savais que tu rentrerais tard, je suis monté à mon lit en t'attendant.

Tu voulais quand même m'attendre après ma crise? Demanda-t-elle un peu honteuse de sa conduite.

Bien sûre, lui répondit Harry avec un large sourire tout en lui retirant les mains de sur les yeux.

Ginny se retourna légèrement, ouvra délicatement les yeux, mais Harry vint se positionner, accroupi devant elle, à sa hauteur pour entretenir leur conversation à voix basse. Il entreprit de lui remettre une de ces mèches, qui lui tombait devant un œil, derrière l'oreille; un geste d'une gracieuseté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ce pouvait-il qu'il est voulu ce faire pardonner? Pourtant c'était elle qui aurait du proclamer des excuses. Elle se mordit la lèvre, un petit geste tout anodin que Harry trouvait très sensuel de la part de sa bien-aimée.

Tu veux toujours rompre avec moi, demanda-t-elle sur le bord des larmes.

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. J'ai agis sans penser, je croyais pouvoir te protéger en faisant de la sorte, mais j'ai compris que je devais rester auprès de toi pour de pas sombrer dans la déprime.

Il disait ces paroles tout en réconfortant la jeune griffondor d'un geste tendre. Il s'était encore plus approché, en se soulevant sur les genoux pour approché sa tête de celle de Ginny. Il appuya ses deux paumes sur les genoux de Ginny et elle appuya les siennes au dessus.

Ginny Weasley, je te demande de me pardonner. Je t'aime comme un dingue. Ne me laisse jamais. Ne fais jamais l'erreur que j'ai commise ce soir.

Je te pardonne. (Elle se rapprocha un peu de Harry) Et c'est promis.

Et elle approcha le plus lentement du monde encore sa bouche de celle d'Harry et ils s'échangèrent, sans aucun doute, le plus passionnant des baisers qu'ils avaient pu avoir depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Leur langue s'entremêlait dans la plus frénétique des danses. Harry et Ginny quittèrent leurs mains pour prendre la tête de l'autre afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les yeux fermés, Ginny croyait qu'elle vivait un de ces nombreux rêves où elle se voyait dans les bras du beau brun. Elle les rouvrit pour être bien certaine que ce baiser était vrai. Ils reprirent leur souffle, les yeux pénétrant le visage en face d'eux.

Je t'aime Harry.

Je t'adore Ginny, répondit l'interloqué avec un large sourire, visiblement heureux que sa décision soit annulée, si on pouvoir dire.

Il ôta ses mains de derrière sa tête et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fit de même. Enlacés de la sorte, il fit se lever Ginny, en le suivant. Les braises dans la cheminée étaient maintenant éteintes. Ginny frisonna, malgré la chaleur que dégageait son petit ami.

Tu as froid?

Si...un peu.

Je sais que tu vas rire, mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer ma vie avec toi, et cette nuit, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés

Oh Harry (visiblement émue), je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

Harry se détacha, monta en toute hâte dans son dortoir, laissant une Ginny parfaitement hébété dans la salle commune. Il revint, quelques secondes plus tard, avec la cape d'invisibilité. Elle se demanda qu'elle idée il avait en arrière de la tête, mais ne posa pas la question, car elle voulait avoir une surprise.

Il lui prit la main, l'emmena auprès du trou pour sortir, enfila la cape sur eux, et sorti. La grosse dame demanda qui étaient là, mais trouva réponse dans le silence qui s'en suivit. Ils montèrent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir avec une drôle de statut pensa Ginny. Harry continua, puis rebroussa chemin, se retourna encore, rebroussa chemin et repassa encore.

- Veux tu me dire à quoi tu… Mais Ginny avait été interrompu par l'apparition d'une porte dans le mur qui paraissait pourtant vide quelques instants auparavant.

-Comment as-tu..? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Entre, vite avant que Rusard arrive.

Ginny tourna la poignée et entra. Harry enleva la cape de sur leurs épaules. Elle stoppa net son mouvement. Elle ouvrit tout grand les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, elle ne pouvait le croire. Ils étaient sur une plage de sable blanc, chaud. À quelques mètres d'eux, une vaste étendue d'eau. Un soleil couchant à l'horizon. C'était plus que merveilleux. Elle regarda Harry et lui dit :

- Mais je n'ai pas apporté mon maillot!

- Je ne te savais pas aussi prude avec moi!

- Ce n'est pas... en fait… c'est que…

- Écoute, tu n'es pas obligée, tu fais ce que tu veux ma chérie, mais je ne te cacherai pas que j'adorerais que tu m'accompagnes pour une baignade. Et de plus, moi non plus je n'ai rien apporté…

Il ponctua sa phrase en déboutonnant sa chemise, la glissant lentement de ses épaules et se retrouva torse nu devant une Ginny des plus rougissantes. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes. Ginny s'avance en direction d'Harry et passa ses douces mains sur cette peau qui la demandait. Harry se senti défaillir, mais il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour tenir le coup s'ils entreprenaient ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire avec elle. Elle dessinait des spirales sur ses pectoraux, alla parfois flatter ses épaules bien dessinées par les entraînements de Quidditch. Ginny appréciait beaucoup qu'il la laisse faire. Elle avait besoin de quelques instants pour ce mettre à l'aise, car elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle savait que dans un moment, elle se retrouverait dans les bras de son amant, et ils feraient ce que tous les amoureux font; l'amour. Elle continua ses caresses en même temps que Harry commençait à faire monter le chandail de Ginny. Elle arrêta ses gestes, leva ses bras, pour permettre à Harry se passer son chandail et se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Harry la détailla. Elle portait un soutif rouge sang, avec des petites roses noires dessus. Elle rougit de plus belle. Harry se pencha pour se coucher sur une grande serviette de plage qui était apparue de nulle part et Ginny le suivit. Elle était couchée sur le dos et Harry s'était assis à sa gauche, passa une main pour s'appuyer de l'autre côté du corps de sa belle et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, elle adorait ça.

Comme tu es belle.

Je te retourne le compliment.

Quoi? Tu me trouve belle, demanda Harry d'un ton humoristique.

Idiot! Pouffa Ginny. Je te trouve adorablement beau.

Elle se releva un peu pour que Harry puisse dégrafer son soutif et la débarrasser de cet obstacle à leur amour. Elle se recoucha. Harry en avait rêvé tellement souvent, mais c'était bien vrai cette fois. Il approcha sa bouche de l'un des bouts de chair rose de sa tendre et déposa ses lèvres dessus. Elle ressentie alors une décharge électrique pis passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il suça le mamelon de Ginny comme si c'était un bonbon. Il passant de brefs coups de langues et passa à celui qu'il avait délaissé. C'était un pur bonheur pour les deux compagnons.

Ha..Har..Harry, haleta Ginny.

Quoi? Relevant la tête. Tu veux que j'arrête?

Non…c'est très bien. Mais tu ne voulais pas te….baigner?

Harry déposa un dernier baiser sur son sein et se releva de sa pleine grandeur. Le soleil avait maintenant presque entièrement disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon, laissant une traînée orangée sur l'eau et sur la peau d'Harry. Ginny s'appuya sur ses mains pour se lever, mais se mit sur les genoux. Harry regardait encore au loin et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on baissait, qu'il regarda vers le bas et vit Ginny qui s'occupait de baisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Il toucha le bout de la tête de Ginny suivant une ligne jusqu'à son menton, et le releva pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

Tu n'es pas obligée, je te l'ai dit, si tu n'as pas envie…

Ginny répondit en geste. Elle leva le pied gauche puis le pied droit pour finalement rejeter le pantalon d'Harry plus loin. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire baisser le caleçon et le lancer au même endroit que le pantalon. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa tâche, elle se trouva face à l'érection d'Harry. Elle prit une grande respiration, sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle déposa deux doigts dessus pour la tenir et débuta avec de légers coups de langues sur le gland. Harry ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il vivait dépassait ses espérances. Il n'avait jamais ressentie ça auparavant. Ginny approfondie sa touche et le prit en bouche. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle commença à faire des vas et viens, aider par Harry qui lui donnait le rythme. Il lui jouait dans les cheveux et elle adorait ça. Lorsqu'il atteint le point culminant en soufflant le nom de la rousse, elle avala le chaud liquide qui lui coulait dans la geule. Il se retira et elle se leva. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Harry mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Ginny. Elle retira elle-même ses derniers vêtements et les fit voler jusqu'à l'amas que formaient ceux d'Harry. Elle courut jusqu'à l'eau et commença à nager. Elle fut rejoint, non longtemps après, par Harry. Ils s'éclaboussaient, nageaient, couraient dans le peu profond. Ils s'amusèrent comme ça pendant plus d'une heure. Il faisait très noir à présent. Ils étaient illuminés seulement par la pleine lune. Harry sortit de l'eau et alla se coucher sur la serviette. Il était sur le dos, les mains posées derrière la tête.

Tu viens t'allonger? Lança Harry.

Oui, j'arrive.

Et elle courut le rejoindre, ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche redonnèrent à Harry le désir. Elle le vit et s'approcha de lui plus calmement, se posa les genoux de chaque côté du bassin d'Harry, sa verge lui frottant les fesses. Elle se pencha sur son visage et ils se donnèrent encore un long baiser, leur langue se battant pour dominer.

Ginny, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ne me fais plus attendre, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps mon ange.

Je t'aime, il n'y a qu'à toi que je voudrais m'offrir.

Et elle releva son bassin et se positionna sur la sensualité d'Harry qui n'attendait que ça. Il monta un peu son bassin, ce qui donna le signe à Ginny. Elle prit son temps pour descendre, la peur se lisait sur son visage. C'était la première fois, elle savait que ça faisait mal. Harry mis une de ses mains sur ses hanches et l'autre caressait le doux ventre de celle qui se ferait sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et le contact se fit, elle sentie quelque chose entrer en elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, lutant contre la cuisante douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'arrêta, pris un long respire, et fit glisser encore plus profondément Harry en elle. Doucement, elle commença à onduler le bassin et Harry la suivit. La douleur avait maintenant disparue pour faire place au désir qui s'insinuait partout dans son corps. Les mains d'Harry vinrent caresser la pointe dressée de ses seins et parfois ses fesses. Ils ondulaient au même rythme, étant fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Les va et viens se firent plus rapides. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se répandit en elle. Elle reprit son souffle et se coucha sur Harry, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de son beau corps. Il la fit mettre sous lui, lui écartant les cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, pensa-t-il.

Tu es correcte?

Oui, laissa-t-elle échapper. Oui Harry, avec toi, je ne peux qu'être correcte.

Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

Et moi?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se serrèrent très fort. La lune était maintenant bien haute dans le ciel. Nos deux tourtereaux retournèrent se rincer à l'eau, puis se couchèrent à la belle étoile s'abriant avec deux sacs de couchage appuyés contre le bord du mur. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfaitement serins.

VOIIIIILLÀÀÀÀ! Si ça vous a plu, laissez une ptite review pour mon plus grand plaisir... Si ça vous a emmerdez… hé bien, passer votre chemin :P lol

à bientôt p-t pour un autre OS 

Par Celenelen


End file.
